Current findings suggest that community-based, ecological variables such as exposure to community violence may be risk factors for psychological distress and adolescent substance use among African Americans. Findings may also indicate that a positive ethnic identity may moderate the effects of exposure to community violence by serving as a protective factor that prevents or delays substance use. This correlational, within-group survey study is designed to examine the influence of exposure to community violence and ethnic identity development on substance use in a single, cross-sectional sample of African American youth aged 14-18 years. The survey will include a battery of self-report measures that assess direct (victim) and indirect (witness) exposure to community violence (frequency, severity, and range), ethnic identity development, psychological functioning (depression, hopelessness, locus of control), and substance use (intent to use, age of initiation, level of use for tobacco, alcohol and illicit drugs). It is expected that exposure to community violence will be associated with poorer psychological functioning (e.g., depression, hopelessness, and powerlessness/locus of control) greater intent to use alcohol, tobacco, and/or illegal drugs among adolescents who do not use alcohol, tobacco, and illegal drugs, and earlier ages of initiation and higher levels of substance use among adolescents who have initiated drug use. It is also expected that higher levels of ethnic identity will be associated with lower levels of intent to use substances, delayed initiation of substance use, and lower levels of substance use among African American youth. The results of this study should increase our understanding of within-group disparities in substance use related to exposure to community violence and ethnic identity; identity factors that may promote resiliency in children living in communities of high violence; and aid in the developing ethnic-specific substance abuse prevention and intervention programs for African American adolescents.